Project Summary/Abstract TR&D1 The goal of this project is to develop high sensitivity probes based on superconducting resonators for direct detection in metabolomics and in protein structure NMR. For metabolomics, we will develop a probe which is sensitive on both 2H and 13C channels. This probe will be used for isotopomer analysis to assess metabolic changes. For protein structure NMR, the probe will be optimized for efficient detection of 15N. This probe will be designed to exploit the recently described TROSY-based line narrowing effect for 15N at high field, an effect which will be important for structure characterization of intrinsically disordered and membrane- associated proteins. We will also use these probes as technology development projects to improve the performance of superconducting resonators in NMR probes.